Beat of Angel
by Kanon Hara
Summary: Once upon a time, Prince Ran was to marry a beautiful princess... Princess Ken? What was Ran's father thinking?
1. Chapter 1

**Beat of Angel**

**By: Rei Ogawa**

**Disclaimer: **Characters Not mine… Idea Mine!

**Authors Note:** This would technically be a warning as well… I'm really sick right now… stuck at home…. And drugged from medicine… so this chapter…. might be odd lol but whatever. I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to type.. It's kind of short, but there will be more to come, so do enjoy!

**Beat of Angel**

**Chapter 1// Falling apart**

**----**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far… far far…... far away. Well, it's not that far… maybe to some, it's pretty far, but to others, it's not that far. Let's just settle with a kingdom far away. In Tokyo, Japan actually.

There was a huge corporation owned by a man named Mr. Fujimiya. But unfortunately, this corporation was experiencing one major problem… it was slowly going down hill… or rather… it was rapidly going down hill. Mr. Fujimiya was really desperate to find an ally company who was willing to combine their company with his.

He was now eyeing another building outside of his office window.

"Hidaka Corp." He whispered.

The white haired man tightened his grip on a helpless pen and glared at his neighboring building.

"Wait…" He continued to talk to himself.

"I think I got it!" The stout man stood up instantly and pointed at his daughter and son who were seated quietly by his office door.

"One of you will marry Mr. Hidaka's daughter or son!"

Aya and Ran tilted their heads in unison and lifted a brow.

"Marry?" Mrs. Fujimiya put her cup of tea down and gave her husband her undivided attention.

"Yes marry! Isn't that a clever idea?"

"How about scheduling a meeting with the owner and asking if he would like to combine his company with this company?" she suggested.

The elder man grunted and sat back down,

"That is too difficult…" He whined.

"Plus, Ran is old enough! He needs to settle down and bring me a grandchild before I die!"

The said male cleared his throat.

"Dad, I already told you, that will never happen…"

Mr. Fujimiya turned his attention to the thin redhead.

"Why?" Ran's father used his pen as a pointer.

"Huh! Are you gay?"

Ran's eyes widen and he stood up in defense.

"Where did you get that idea!"

"Why else will I not get any grandchildren?"

"I hate kids! That's the reason!"

Mr. Fujimiya brought his pen to his lips and he sneered at his son.

"You do?" he chuckled at the idea immaturely.

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

Ran rubbed his forehead irritably.

"I mean… you do hang out with that… that toothpick sex addict!" He proceeded to use his pen as a pointer.

"Yohji…" Ran corrected.

"That one! Yes, that would be the one! I've seen how you both would curl up in bed together and whisper sick gay stuff to each other!"

Ran was shooting darts at his dad and he slammed his hands on his desk.

"Quit making stuff up!"

"Disgrace!"

"That's not true Dad!"

"What did I do to deserve this? My son…. is gay!" Mr. Fujimiya dropped his head on his desk and sobbed.

"Was it because I worked too much?"

"Dad! Quit! I'm not gay!" Ran said between gritted teeth.

The redhead turned to his mother for support as his father's wails elevated in volume.

She only shrugged in defeat and mouthed out an apology to her son.

"Forget it… I'll be leaving then…"

"Ah-ha!" Mr. Fujimiya stood up with his trustee pointer-pen not failing to be by his side.

His wrinkled face was dry with no sign of tears.

"You are gonna hang out with that gay friend of yours!"

"Dad.. would you stop with that?" Ran sighed.

"Fine! If that's how things will be…. Then I'll find you a bride!"  
"What!"

"I'll call that corporation _right_ there and their daughter will be your bride!!" Mr. Fujimiya dropped his weight on his desk and over the phone and dialed rapidly.

**----**

"Mr. Hidaka, it's for you… line 5"

"Thank you Alice… Hello?" Mr. Hidaka looked out his window and was presented with the butt of Mr. Fujimiya.

"I… I see you… I think…" Mr. Hidaka closed his blinds.

"Offspring? My offspring? What are you talking about?" The elder brunette leaned his head towards the phone attempting to make out the words of Mr. Fujimiya.

"Ok… let me get this straight…. You want my offspring to marry yours…. By the name of Ran(1)…" The owner nodded with a smile.

"I think that would be a great idea! Does your Ran know how to cook?" he paused.

"Then it's settled!" Mr. Hidaka hung up and instantly dialed his son's cell phone.

**----**

Mr. Fujimiya was still lounged over the phone. He hung up the phone and silently laughed to himself.

He then sat down on his chair, straightening his suit, presenting himself as a more of a professional figure.

"Dad, what did you say!" Ran asked urgently.

"Nothing really… except now… you have a bride…" His father smiled innocently.

"What!"

"I wonder why he asked if you can cook.. his daughter should be able to know how to cook anyway…. Oh well…" Ran's father grabbed his pen and scribbled his signatures on random sheets of paper.

"My son has a bride! My son has a bride!"

So Prince Ran is now wedded to…. Princess Ken?

**----**

**Preview//**

"I am not bringing her roses!" Ran pushed the bouquet away from his face.

"But honey… women loves roses… she will love these…" his mother insisted

The redhead grabbed the bouquet with a glare and dragged his feet to the front door.

"I'll be leaving then…" he pushed the door open whispering curse words to himself.

**----**

"Oh, you're waiting for someone too?" A brunette walked up to Ran and smiled happily.

Ran only looked up at the stranger but did not respond.

"Umm.. you're not much of a talker, huh?… umm.." The brunette nervously brought his hand to his hair.

"I'm Ken! What's your name?"

**---**

"So what you are telling me is… your bride is… Ken… son of the owner for Hidaka Corp.?" Yohji smiled.

"Well.. I didn't know you were _that way_!" Yohji slapped the redhead's back and laughed.

"Are we supposed to celebrate?"

**----**

(1)- The reason why Ken's dad didn't know that Ran was a boy, because when I was looking Japanese names, Ran's name was under female. So really… even if Ran went by Ran in the anime… it really wouldn't matter, because it's a girls name lol poor Ran

Anyway, I hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beat of Angel**

**By: Kanon Hara**

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not owned by me.

**Authors Note: **Wow, people actually enjoyed reading the first chapter. I've read through it about 40 times, and I still can't get over how……. retarded I am lol but thank you for giving me positive reviews!! They really brightened my day, though I was expecting a review from **Russianeko**! Lol Anyway, here's another chapter. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.. I did NOT proof read lol. Do enjoy!

**Beat of Angel**

**Chapter 2// Could Things get any Worse?**

**----**

Ran stood in front of his mirror and stared himself up and down. Going through every detail of his clothing and judging whether the clothes he had on could be paired together or better paired with something else. He shrugged and answered himself silently with a slight twist of the lips and with one eye slowly twitching upward.

His blonde friend sat on his bed, and stared with great amusement at Ran's change of facial expressions. Yohji's lips stretched to a smile, and he brought his hand over his mouth hoping Ran didn't see. Lucky for him, the redhead was only focused on himself. He has never seen Ran act in this manner…. ever! So Yohji is trying his best to capture every moment of this and somehow use it against his dear friend when he feels it's necessary.

"Either you are vain, or you are just very self-conscious… you pick, Ran" Yohji lifted a brow and smirked at his friend.

"I really hate my dad…" Ran replied while brushing his bangs with his fingers.

"Because of him, I'm forced to go on this date."

"Then, if you don't want to go, why are you checking if you look good or not?"

"Just shut up Yohji…" Ran really didn't know how to answer that question. So avoiding it was his best choice.

"Honestly Ran, I don't think it would matter if you look like shit or not. Personally, I think this girl will fall head over heels in love with you anyway."

Ran turned around giving Yohji a glare that promised so much.

Yohji took it as an opportunity to continue his tease.

"I'd still fuck you…" Yohji crossed his legs suggestively and smirked.

"Yohji!"

"But of course, you aren't ready to tell your dad your…. dirty secret… so I'm willing to wait."

"Yohji that didn't make sense! Now shut up!" Ran turned away.

"What? You wouldn't want to—"

"Yohji… I swear… if you even finish that sentence… I'll kill you"

"Make…"

"Don't say it"

"Cookies?" Yohji covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"What were_ you_ thinking?" Yohji continued and burst into laughter.

"Yohji get out!" Ran pointed at his door and didn't drop his glare once.

Yohji sighed and stood up with a shrug.

"Fine, I'll be leaving. But there is one thing I'm gonna ask you to do, if this girl is causing some crap, tell her you're gay and call me up. I'm willing to play along!" Yohji winked and walked out.

The redhead sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples. He is still surprised he even made a friend like Yohji and dubbed him his 'best friend'.

----

"Oh Raaaan!" A shriek was heard from down the hall causing the redhead to sit up instantly from fear.

It was his mother.

A very happy one, too.

Maybe if he rushes out of the room while she was still climbing the stairs, he might be able to push her down on 'accident' and he'll have to stay home to care for his poor, injured mother.

He sighs.

But he doesn't want to have to stoop so low as to push his own mother down the stairs just to stay home from a date.

"Raaaan!!!"

There's the voice again.

"Think Ran.. Think!"

He rubbed his face, until the ivory of his skin almost turned red.

"Wait.. I should be able to tell her that I don't wish to go on this date.. I'm not interested... and plus, I hate blind dates! I should decide who I want to date!"

Ran nodded with a smile. That's all he needed to do, just talk to his parents as an adult, and not reduce so low to the point of having to kill his parents just to run away from a date. Genius!

Then, his door opens.

His heart nearly jumps out his mouth. His mom has entered his room, and now, hedoesn't even have the courage to stand up for himself. Ran watches his door and notices a bouquet of flowers enter his room before his mother. What was she planning to do with that? He thought to himself. Maybe his dad gave that to her and she wanted to show it off?

He laughed to himself.

"Dad? Buy her a bouquet?"

And that's when realization struck him.

"Hey honey! I went to the store earlier… and then I came across these" The short woman looked up at her son. The bouquet she was nearly hugging was at least ten times bigger than any short person he ever met in his life. One just doesn't come across these bouquets, unless one orders these, at the most, a week or two before an event.

His violet eyes slowly open.

Another realization just struck him, and this time, it was painful.

"Mom… you ordered these a while ago… didn't you?"

"What! W-why would I do that… what would be the occasion… s-son?"

She was stuttering.

She's lying.

Ran sighed and dropped his gaze on his mom.

"Don't lie mom! Dad and you were planning this for a while now, weren't you?"

It was her turn to open her violet eyes into a perfect 'O'.

"Mom, be honest now."

The stout female fell to her knees and drops the huge bouquet onto the floor, and proceeds to bawl as a baby. Or at least like his father did. Why were his parents so alike?

"Why would you even think that son! I would never do such a thing to you!!! I just found these in the store, and thought they would suit your date! Why? Why? Why!!!"

Why, what? The redhead thought.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I was very selfish to think that."

His mother stood up, picking the bouquet and smiling at her son.

Her face dry, no tears present.

Déjà vu?

"Aww! Well here you go! I bet your date will love these!"

She skips out of the door signing to herself. The melody of it almost sounds similar to his fathers "My son has a Bride" song.

She pops her head in the room and calls her son over.

"Come come Ran! You'll be late for your date!"

After a twenty minute walk from his room to the front door, his mother still held the same smile and excitement from earlier.

"Now here you go!" She tosses the bouquet at her son and backs up quickly to snap a picture of him.

"I am not giving her roses!" Ran pushes the bouquet away from his face.

"But honey… women love roses… she'll love these…" his mother insisted.

Ran grabbed the bouquet with a glare, and he drags his feet towards the door.

"I'll be leaving then…" he pulls the door open and whispers curse words to himself.

----

Ran sat on a bench, in a dark part of the park. No one will find him here… not even his date.

He smiled and decided to enjoy this lovely summer night, staring at the city lights. Maybe going out today wasn't such a bad idea.

He places the bouquet on the empty space next to him and inhales the fresh hair into his lungs and closes his eyes.

"Oh, I see you are waiting for someone too" A brunette walked to Ran with a smile.

Ran opened one eye, and then the other one. He only looked up at the stranger, but did not respond.

"You're not much of a talker, are you, huh?" The male brushes his fingers though his chocolate hair.

"I'm Ken, what's your name?" Ken extends his arm out to shake Ran's hand. But the redhead simply stared at it, as if the gesture of shaking someone's hand was very foreign to him.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for someone?"

Ken pointed at the heavily decorated bouquet next to him.

"Oh… yeah.." Ran takes the bouquet and drops in on the ground.

Ken hesitates a little and then decides to sit down next to Ran.

"Umm.. so what's your name… if you don't mind me asking.." Ken drops his gaze and senses Ran's eyes on him.

Ran sighs.

"It's Ran.."

"Hey Ra…. Ran?" The younger male furrows his brow.

"Your name is Ran?"

"Yeah.. and??"

"As in Ran.. Fujimiya?" Ken asks again.

"Yes"

"You're a man?!"

"What is your problem!? Of course I am! Do you know me or something?"

"Yeah… sort of…"

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"You're my fiancé"

Ran wanted to die when he heard those words escape the lips of a man.

But first he wanted to kill his dad for lack of research.

"I wish I pushed my mom down the stairs…" Ran sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing… listen.. this is a very embarrassing moment.. so let's not tell our parents, ok?"

"Yeah…." Ken whispers and clears his throat to continue.

"This may sound like a very strange favor to ask… but let's pretend that we are… together…"

"What! No! I'm gonna walk inside my dad's office and kill him!"

"Seriously… if we don't, my dad will do something to your company… I'm not sure what yet… he just told me to keep this 'girl' and marry 'her'. So that's why…"

"So what?" Ran glared at Ken and had the urge to hit him as well.

"What can your company do to ours?" Ran continues.

"Listen Ran" Ken stands up. "Whether you want to believe it or not, my dad's company is stronger and has more money than yours. Your dad's company is going on a downward spiral, and with the snap of my dad's finger, he can easily destroy your company. My dad is more powerful than yours! Why do you think your dad wishes to merge his company with ours? So don't be so self absorbed and just do this to benefit your family!"

The redhead scoffs and smirks at Ken. He despised how Ken spoke to him with so much familiarity, when they barely met. He despised the fact that Ken is barking directions at him, when he was obviously younger than he was. He just despised this boy the moment Ken even decided to sit down next to him.

"First of all, don't speak to me with familiarity; since we don't know each other, you call me Fujimiya. And don't even try to persuade me to do this to 'benefit my family' because in case you weren't aware of it, I can care less if my father even jumped out of his office window because his company went bankrupt.

Ran stands up and kicks the bouquet towards Ken, and eyes the shorter male.

"Don't take this as a form of flattery, but I don't like you at all. You are a perfect stereotype of a rich boy… 'my daddy this, my daddy that' you make me sick! So what if your dad is bigger and richer than mine, the whole damn world knows that, don't remind me. So don't try to sway me to play along, because I won't." Ran stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns around.

"You better put those in some water before they die, they weren't cheap."

"You bastard! How ironic of you to think that I'm a perfect stereotype of a rich boy, considering how I usually put others before me, as well as my own family. As for you, it seems to me that you feel the world revolves around you. I was offering you a favor, a simple favor that can save the company as well as your family! I'm sorry you were forced into this. But I don't think you noticed that I, too, was forced into this!" Ken huffs and tries to control his nerves.

"Fine, if you want me to play along, don't piss me off."

Ran bends over and picks up the bouquet he kicked, and hands it to Ken.

"I.. I didn't mean—"

"Shut up and play along!"

"B-but not here!"

The taller male smiles down at Ken and leans in towards his lips for a kiss.

"Goodnight honey.." Ran walks off leaving a very confused Ken behind.

----

"So what you are telling me is…. Your bride is Ken… son of the owner for Hidaka Corp.?" Yohji smiled.

"Unfortunately… and if I don't play along… my dad's company will go bankrupt.. he really needs this… and I even kissed him…" Ran sighs and covers his face.

"Well, I didn't know you were _that way_" Yohji slaps the redheads back and laughs.

"Are we supposed to celebrate?"

"Yohji… just shut up...tomorrow night my dad wants to meet this 'girl'…. I'm in deep shit…"

"Ooh.. yeah… you are"

----

**//Preview**

"Don't make me wear this Omi… Please!"

"Ken-kun! Stop being a baby! You said you wanted to help him out… now wear it!"

"Man… I can't believe the position I'm in"

----

"Oh my! You look so pretty!" Ran's mom pet's Ken's hand.

"She is lovely Ran, isn't she?" His father exclaims.

"Yeah… very" the redhead covers his face trying not to laugh.

----

"Don't push me stupid!"

"Stupid, look at you!!" Ran screams in the quiet dining hall.

"I am not! Now eat obnoxious idiot!" Ken snarls.

"I'm gonna choke you!" Ran falls over on Ken attempting to choke him.

----

So there it is.. sorry that it took 387927-41074934 years to post it.. I never had time. So I hopw you enjoyed it!


End file.
